prince_of_slytherinfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of Slytherin (Title)
The Prince of Slytherin is a title bestowed upon members of Slytherin House who are able to impress the Hydra Throne and gain control over Slytherin House through subtle methods. History During Salazar Slytherin time at Hogwarts, he understood that although the greatest virtue the students in his house was Ambition, it was also their greatest vice. As such, he created the position of "Prince of Slytherin" as a way to help guide both his house and the wizarding world from the shadows. In order to achieve this goal, he created the Hydra Throne which was tasked with bestowing the title upon worthy future Slytherins. He also gave the Bloody Baron the task of selecting potential candidates for the position. Harry Potter and The Secret Enemy: Chapter 48 Since Salazar's departure from Hogwarts, the Bloody Baron has secretly selected potential Princes from the students in Slytherin house, guiding them to the Prince's Lair and the Hydra Throne in order to test their worth, including Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black. He also secretly gave Harry Potter a letter posing the question "Who is the Prince of Slytherin?" in order to guide him towards the Hydra Throne, though this as been noted to be the first time such a note as been given out. Becoming Prince of Slytherin In order to gain the title of "Prince of Slytherin", the participating party must win the approval of each of the Seven Examplars of Slytherin, who reside on the Hydra Throne. Each Examplar represents a different characteristic that Salazar Slytherin desired to see in his students, thus the participating party, now known as the "Prince-Claimant", must show the Examplars they possess all seven characteristics. Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin: Chapter 27 These are: * Ambition * Political Acumen * Academic Excellence * Cunning & Cleverness * Charm & Subtlety * Ruthlessness * Respect for Wizarding Traditions Once a Prince-Claimant can show the Seven Examplars they possess the following characteristics, the Examplars will bestow them with the title of "Prince of Slytherin", gaining the full powers that come with it. The Examplars from there on call the party "Prince-Emeritus". Abilities Having the title of "Prince of Slytherin" bestows the holder with several abilities that can be utilised to the holder's advantage. Selective Parseltongue Although many previous Princes have possessed Parseltongue before becoming Prince, upon gaining the title, any Prince-Emeritus can communicate with the magical snakes scattered throughout Hogwarts, including the Hydra Throne. This can prove useful to holders of the title as these snakes, like the magical paintings, will listen to the conversations of anybody who walks past them. This allows the Prince access to a large spy network that they can communicate with. Although other Parselmouths can communicate with these snakes, a Prince-Emeritus can command these snakes to remain silent to all other parties except themselves, thus removing this potential threat. Unless the Prince-Emeritus could already speak Parseltongue, the Prince-Emeritus is unable to communicate with organic snakes. Harry Potter and The Secret Enemy: Chapter 45 List of Title Holders The following individuals were known to be granted the title of "Prince of Slytherin" by the Hydra Throne: * Kristoff Kolumbiko (1756) * Tom Marvolo Riddle (1943 - 1945) * Lucius Malfoy (1970 - 1972) * Regulus Black References